Hinata and the Akatsuki
by winry rockbell0
Summary: Hinata gets abducted by Akatsuki! Who will save her, and what will happen? TobiHina, slight slight SasoHina
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Me: OOOH... -staring at shiny quarter-**

**Hinata: -Takes quarter- **

**Me: NOOOOO!!!!! **

**Hinata: MWAHAHAHA my quarter now!!! **

**Me: Oo Did you just laugh evilly, Hinata?**

**Hinata: Ummmm, no... -blushes and twiddles fingers-**

**Me: -Eyes Hinata suspiciously- **

It was early in the morning and Neji was still sleeping... Or snoring... Hinata slowly sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes. The sun was a orangish color and the sky was pink. She got up and plopped down in front of her computer. Typing in her email, she checked for messages. There was one from... Anonomous... Hinata was curious so she read the message.

_Dear Hinata Hyuuga,_

_The Akatsuki has had a meeting, and they would like to speak with you. Meet us outside the gates at 10:00AM sharp. If you do not make it in time, be prepared for the consequences. _

_Signed,_

_The Akatsuki Leader_

Hinata gulped. She didn't like the sound of that. Looking at the clock, she said aloued, "HOLY FUCK!!! IT'S 9:39AM!!!!!" Hinata jumped off the bed, only to find her face in contact with the hard, wooden floor. Getting up, with her nose bleeding, she dashed to her closet. She found some pretty casual clothes, and ran outside. Ignoring all the staring people, she kept running.

At the gates, there was Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Sasori, and Tobi waiting for her.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!!!!!" Tobi screamed suddenly, earning himself a hard whack on the head. Hinata jumped. Itachi was putting an innocent bird in a genjutsu, Kisame was busy cursing Tobi out, Tobi was cringing, Zetsu was talking to some plants (weeeeird), Deidara was making a clay bird, and Sasori was staring Hinata in the eye, making her shiver. "Right on time." Said Sasori dully. He motioned for Hinata to follow. Hinata, stumbling, followed. Sasori yelled something and all the Akatsuki stopped what they were doing... The bird passed out.

"The plan starts now." Sasori said, and all of them nodded. Hinata's eyes opened wide as she fell unconsious.

'Ugh, where am I?' Hinata asked herself. She was tied up... And she was naked. Itachi walked in with some weird green goop. Sniffing it, Hinata thought she was going to hurl. It smelled like ass and shit mixed together. Itachi smirked before leaving. She was laying on a soft bed. There was dull gray color painted on the walls and a concrete floor. There was no decorations what so ever. Sasori popped his knuckles as he walked in. Hinata didn't like this. Walking to the innocent girl, he fiercly grabbed her chin and said, "Me and you are going to have fun." Hinata's eyes popped wide. Her virginity was at stake. She tried to scream, but Sasori instantly put tape over her mouth. Hinata gulped.

Sasori slowly crawled on top of her. His hot breath against her neck was sickening. He licked her neck, sucking and licking. Hinata was trembling. Sasori massaged her nipples, causing her to make a muffled moan. He licked her body until he reached her nipples, gently sucking and nipping them. Hinata was moaning loudly, but it was only muffled. Outside the door, Deidara, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, Itachi, and the others had all their ears pressed against the door, straining to hear what they said... and did.

Sasori had his clothes off by now, and was fingering Hinata's pussy. All she could do was moan and move a little. Suddenly, hot, sticky liquid covered her pussy. Looking down, she saw he had cummed her pussy. Her pussy was dripping and it made a stain on the bed. Tears began leaking out of her eyes. Sasori wiped away the tears passionatly, making Hinata feel somewhat better. Looking at the time, Sasori realized that time was almost up. With one hard thrust, his whole (dont make me say it) thing was inside her.

After 2 minutes, Hinata arched her back to the rhythm. She decided to play along for a bit as she gnawed off the tape. As soon as she made a big enough hole, Sasori caught notice of this and catched her lips into a deep, romantic kiss. Cold sweat broke out through her whole body.

:"TIME IS UP!!" yelled leader. Sasori removed his manhood from her womanhood, clothed himself, and left. Hinata immediatly broke into tears. Everyone but Tobi left.

Tobi peeked in, to see the poor girl sobbing her heart out. "Girl-hime?" asked Tobi. "Girl-hime, gomen for what Sasori did to you." Tobi said, a tear or 2 falling out of the hole in his mask. "Is Girl-hime okay?" asked Tobi, coming closer to the poor girl. Hinata nodded. Tobi wiped the tears off her face, and gently took off the tape. She breathed out and in, absorbing the fresh air. "What is Girl-hime's name?" asked Tobi. "H-hinata.." she whispered silently. "Okay, Hinata-hime, I'll get you something to wear and I'll free you." Tobi said happily. "R-really?" asked Hinata. "Hai!" said Tobi, and ran off in search of female clothes for her to wear.

-Line Break-

Well, how was it? Please review, my review box is empty.. Boo hoo! Btw, I'll continue this.. if I get enough reviews.


	2. NOTICE

Hello all my huggable fanz :3

Heyaz! I gotz some big newz :3 no im not getting married -.-' I'm deleting winryrockbell0 3: yupperz, you read that right. I kno that my fan flickz suck, so I'm starting up a new account! My new name is Kitsune Berry-sama, so drop by there sometime! Ja ne!

P.S, and to all those flamers out there, FUCK YOU!!!! :[


End file.
